


Cooldown

by MF217



Series: The Blue Tri Mature Oneshots [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adulthood, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birth Control, Black Character(s), Childhood Sweethearts, Comfort/Angst, Coming of Age, Creampie, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Future, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, Post-Series, Robotics, Series Spoilers, Sex, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MF217/pseuds/MF217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 years after my previous oneshot work, Just bear with it, this second oneshot story involves the son of William and Brenda, named Plio, and his girlfriend of 5 years having sex for the first time. Plio, even after several years of having had to live with it, still has difficulty getting used to the fact he has to deal with a prosthetic arm, and now has to deal with his first time with his girlfriend, named Chioma, without the aide of both hands to be able to please her. At the same time, Chioma is more concerned about making sure Plio's tendency to overwork himself doesn't continue to break him further like it has been for a while now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooldown

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: All of the characters present here are property of myself. All settings and characters depicted here are nothing more than a work of fiction. Any similarities to people in real life is solely coincidental.)
> 
> (AN: There is a webcomic I'm working on as to where these characters originate from, but thankfully aside from a few hints dropped here and there to major plot points, there isn't much of a need to know too much of the main series to know what takes place in this story. The characters KeraBeast and KasuBuster may be a bit confusing, though, considering they're not really relevant to the main plot of this oneshot, but are normally major characters in the main series. Also note that at a few of the hints dropped, in addition to a major plot point of this oneshot as a whole, are spoilers for the main series comic, but compared to the spoilers also present in Just bear with it, the spoilers indicated here are already public knowledge on my Deviantart.
> 
> Also to avoid some issues ahead of time to prevent further confusion, Chioma has been on birth control on a regular (and enforced) schedule for a few months now, and Plio had long since been aware of this. He apologizes for coming inside without warning mainly because he didn’t know whether his partner would’ve liked to have either been filled with seed or covered with it instead more relating to preference rather than a warning based more on avoiding a pregnancy too early on in their adult lives. She would’ve told him if she wasn’t on birth control long before they began, and even then Plio also does have condoms on hand for if he ever did need to use them; there was just no need for the protection on Plio considering the efficiency of birth control pills in this given year (year is 2218).)

It was just another day after the final battle had been done and over with. Earth was saved, former enemies and allies went their own separate ways for the moment, and all was at peace. It was in the middle of summer, and the temperature had finally returned to more roasting temperatures after nearly 60 years of the area having experienced cooler summers prior to this one.

“You’re kind of overdoing it ya know.” Spoke a voice, as a boy in his late teens was trying to lift a new storage cabinet upstairs into his bedroom, one which he shared with his dark skinned girlfriend.

“Yeah, I know KeraBeast, but this is important since we pretty much had to evacuate for a while then move everything back.” The boy, named Plio Kenson, spoke to the device being called KeraBeast, who was currently strapped to his right wrist.

“Well you need to learn to relax once in a while. Do you know how many times you’ve nearly done yourself in by your own determination?” KeraBeast responded, as Plio sighed, once he was finally into his bedroom with the cabinet.

“Yeah, well, this is a time for relaxing only after the heavy lifting is done…” Plio answered back, as he was not just going to leave his room to be a mess after he was nearly done moving things back in. What Plio didn’t notice, though, was the steam beginning to rise from his right arm, which KeraBeast all too quickly noticed as a bad sign.

“PLIO, STOP FOR A MOMENT!” KeraBeast suddenly yelled, as Plio was taken by surprise with KeraBeast’s sudden outburst, as when Plio stopped where he was, he slowly slumped to the floor, his eyes closing on their own as he panted heavily from fatigue. Once he could focus again, he looked at his right arm, nothing more than a robotic replacement for one ever since a certain incident and checked it’s condition and found it was beginning to overheat.

“Well… this is going to delay some things for now…” Plio said, as he adjusted the internal fans on the settings he accessed by tapping a button on a special collar around his neck and shoulders, as he noticed the fans were already running at maximum capacity, and Plio just groaned as he began to shut down all function on his right arm to allow it time to cool down.

At the moment, Plio’s dark skinned girlfriend, named Chioma Jonathan, finally entered the room as she was lifting a television set into the room as she placed it above the cabinet that Plio was pushing into the room. However, here she noticed Plio’s concern over the problems his arm is going through at the moment, and quickly realized her boyfriend of nearly 5 years is beginning to overwork himself more than he should considering his own limitations.

“Hey… Plio? Are you alright?” Chioma asked, moving to kneel down and face him, taking out a cloth and some spray water and gently beginning to clean Plio’s arm so that it cooled down a bit quicker, but she knew it wouldn’t be enough. Plio, looking over at her, only made Chioma even more concerned considering how heavily exhausted he looked. His eyes were barely able to stay open.

“I… er… I’m fine, really…” Plio lied, since he knew how panicky Chioma would get had he said otherwise. However, Chioma did not buy this at all.

“You’re wrong… Your arm overheated, you need to find a way to relax… Please?” Chioma asked, as Plio rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, as his right arm remained entirely motionless as KeraBeast remained completely silent during this conversation. He may be an idiot at times, but he knew better than to interrupt the two of them talking. Instead all he did was give the device wrapped around Chioma’s right wrist, a purple colored set of jaw-like pieces called “KasuBuster”, a simple death glare.

 _‘Don’t think any of us have forgotten that this is your fault, Kasu…’_ KeraBeast mentally noted, as he got not even a single bit of movement or response from KasuBuster. Considering KasuBuster’s remnant pieces being so minimal, it was hard to believe that KasuBuster still had any kind of functioning mind. Whatever he was thinking, nobody knew, but thankfully he had always known his place ever since Chioma acquired him by accident.

Back to Plio and Chioma, Plio tried to think of a way he could get himself to relax, all the while Chioma finished washing some of Plio’s right arm to get some dust and sweat off of it.

“You really need to take better care of this thing, Plio…” Chioma said, as Plio sighed.

“It’s rather complicated to do so with only one other hand available…” Plio replied, letting out another exhausted sigh as he had known each time had to remind himself of his permanent injury, he was never happy about it. Chioma, meanwhile, had an idea. As she tinkered with the shoulder joint on Plio’s arm, she carefully removed it from its socket and helped Plio to stand up again.

“Follow me, I know a way to help you try and relax…” Chioma said, as Plio nodded and followed her, Chioma helping him stay balanced as they walked downstairs.

When Chioma eventually entered the bathroom, she couldn’t help but notice that Plio was staring for a while. Plio, having been gazing at her since her clothing left a bit little to the imagination this time around due to it being a hot day, kept noticing how beautiful his girlfriend really was. Her rounded, perky breasts, rounded rear, and her lightly muscled frame made Plio nervous every time he noticed these parts of her.

 _‘Nice ass.’_ KeraBeast’s mental note said from all the way back in the bedroom where he was left behind at, much to Plio’s own annoyance that he had to hear KeraBeast of all people complimenting his girlfriend’s looks. Admittedly, Plio thought not entirely different regarding Chioma’s looks, as while Chioma was preparing to get hot water ready for a bath, Plio’s left hand slowly, but hesitantly, moved towards Chioma’s rear.

“A warm bath will help you relax your muscles, although considering what it’s like outside, it may end up making you sweat a bit mo-” Chioma said, as she realized hand was now resting on her rear. Chioma, looking back at Plio, noticed a bit of distress from Plio as he quickly moved his hand back and nearly fell over from losing his balance until Chioma caught him to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. Plio, thinking he would be in trouble for trying to grope Chioma, instead got a different response entirely.

“Please, relax for me, will you?” Chioma said, as she only moved a bit away from Plio to close and shut the door to the bathroom, while also locking it. Given where the bathroom was located in the house, nobody had any means of knowing what was going on in the bathroom.

Chioma, unbuckling KasuBuster from her wrist and placing him a drawer and locking it, looked carefully at Plio, who was uncertain as to what to do.

“D-Do you… er… want me to undress… here? In front of you…?” Plio asked, his face becoming all red as Chioma gently nodded. Why Chioma was okay with this was something Plio was worried about. She didn’t really seem to act like this before, so it prompted him to ask; “Are you feeling yourself? I mean… you… er… said nothing about me… uh… g-groping you and-”

Plio wasn’t given a chance to finish, as Chioma soon grabbed him into a calming, gentle kiss on the lips, as Plio’s muscles stiffened a little, but soon relaxed in Chioma’s embrace. Plio began to wonder if Chioma had actually planned this somehow, as KeraBeast had warned him earlier about her acting unusual as if on purpose.

Once the kiss was over, Chioma looked at Plio and smiled. Pressing a button on a transparent device around her neck, her clothes disappeared and left her in only her bra and panties, which made Plio’s eyes widen and his face turn even redder, as he made sure to keep himself balanced while he was gazing at Chioma. _‘I shouldn’t be just staring like this…’_ He tried to warn himself, but his mind didn’t get through to his body as he was very clearly aroused by Chioma’s actions.

Chioma, on the other hand, simply giggled in response, as Plio proceeded to make it more even for himself by using a similar necklace-like device to remove his clothing save for his boxers, although the glance he got from Chioma told him “if he wanted to see more he’d remove all of it”. Plio, gulping from nervousness, decided to give into the temptation as he also removed his boxers in response. Chioma, smiling, removed her undergarments so that they were both exposed.

“It’s still going to be kind of awkward with this harness…” Plio said, referring to the brace-like part of his neck and shoulders which is where his right arm replacement attached to. Unlike his robotic arm, this part of cybernetics could not be removed since it’s what prevents the injury he suffered from being far, far worse than what it already is.

“Again, try and relax…” Chioma spoke, softly, as she helped Plio to keep himself balance as Plio moved to lay down in the rising bath water, as Chioma, on her own accord, decided to sit on the opposite sit of the tub as she looked at Plio. She undid a band around the back of her hair so it didn’t get in the way, as she gave another glance for Plio to do the same with his own hair, which was unusually long for someone like him, but not overly uncommon to see in a male at times.

“So… did you actually plan this…?” Plio finally decided to ask Chioma, as Chioma nodded.

“Well… you constantly were acting like a nervous wreck with moving stuff back into the house, always tiring out because of that replacement limb making things worse, and yet you’ve always taken all the blame for why moving back in has taken so slow… It’s my fault I didn’t help you nearly as much as I should have done…” Chioma explained, as Plio moved towards her, as Plio eased Chioma’s own guilt by kissing her. Chioma, though moved a bit away after a few seconds and began kissing around Plio’s neck, much to Plio’s surprise and enjoyment.

Chioma’s kissing continued as Plio tried to figure out how to pleasure Chioma considering how he had only one hand to work with, and Plio decided to simply return the favor for now by leaving marks along Chioma’s neck just like how she was doing the same to him.

“C-Chioma…” Plio hissed when Chioma had begun to kiss a bit lower each time, with Chioma licking Plio’s nipple which made him suddenly jolt in surprise, as Chioma began moving a bit lower to eventually reach Plio’s hardening member, but she stopped when she realized something.

“Plio, you’re probably not going to last long, so I want to see if I can help you with pleasuring me for a bit… for practice, I mean…?” Chioma asked of Plio, as Plio nodded, as he looked down towards her shapely breasts.

“M-May I…?” Plio asked, as Chioma nodded, as Plio moved closer to, hesitantly, touch one of her breasts, ashamed that he can’t touch both at once in his current condition. Chioma, understanding Plio’s dilemma, tries to help him out by grabbing his member on her hands, and beginning to stroke it in a gentle fashion as to not have him build up to a climax. Plio’s moan from her touch indicated very well that Chioma was right about him only going to be able to last one go for their first time.

Plio, at the very least, tried to carefully massage Chioma’s breast, as he slowly began to suck on her nipple, a move which took Chioma by surprise a bit, but calmed down when she stopped herself from moaning.

Seeing this, though, Plio moved his hand away from her breast, keeping his mouth on her nipple, and moved his young to touch Chioma’s womanhood, rubbing his hand along her slit as Chioma yelped since this was not part of her plan. As a result, she pushed Plio back a bit as she looked rather panicked.

“P-Please… wait for my cue… I want to help you relax… If you do that you’ll just begin to overexert yourself again…” Chioma told him, as she motioned to, gently, pushed him away a bit more, as Plio sighed in a bit of disappointment, but mostly frustration with himself.

“Is there nothing I can do to make you gain something from the exper-” Almost immediately Chioma put a finger to Plio’s mouth to interrupt him.

“Don’t… You’ve done so much for me to begin with that you’ve never had a chance to properly get anything back from me… I planned this entirely for you, and only for you if I really have to…” Chioma explained, as Plio sighed.

“I… er… would kind of like it if this was happening in my bedroom, though…” Plio suggested, as Chioma sighed.

“Let’s at least wash up first before we do… I-I was actually hoping that soaking in water would’ve helped calm your nerves…” Chioma said in a defeated sigh, as Plio looked away, feeling guilty even though Chioma would insist he has no reason to feel that way.

Once the two of them finished washing up, Chioma helped Plio back into his bedroom, as Plio went towards his replacement arm to check on its temperature. By this point, the sun was beginning to set and the temperature overall was beginning to cool.

“The arm’s still too overheated. You’ve been working so hard the last few days that it hasn’t had a proper chance to cool off yet.” KeraBeast told Plio, as Plio sighed, as Chioma lightly kissed his cheek as she helped him towards the bed. Once Plio was laying on his back, Chioma quickly went to lock up KasuBuster for the night so that he didn’t pose a problem. Chioma had to make sure that Plio will be able to relax.

Chioma, moving over to the bed as Plio lay on the bed, carefully moved Plio onto his belly, as Chioma moved her hands across his back, gently caressing Plio’s stressed muscles as Plio let out a calm, satisfied moan, much to Chioma’s happiness.

“H-Hey, er, could we…” Plio began to ask, as Chioma carefully moved Plio onto his back again, both of them removing their clothes once again as Plio was hardening quickly at the mere sight of Chioma. Chioma, moving to lay herself on Plio’s front, spread her legs as Plio lifted himself up a bit so his left hand could properly position his member to face Chioma’s entrance.

“Just remember, this’ll hurt for me on the first time…” Chioma said, as Plio nodded, before beginning to grab Chioma’s waist, moving to push her down onto his member, as Chioma cringed a bit at the tiny amount already pushed in. After a brief pause, Plio began to push himself deeper into her, which made Chioma yelp a bit.

“I-I-Is it in…?” Chioma asked, panting heavily as she could already feel her womanhood in pain and beginning to partially bleed, as Plio shook his head at her, as Chioma blinked, as she looked down and saw Plio’s member was a bit bigger than she had initially thought, which made her gulp a bit in nervousness.

Plio, reaching for Chioma’s hand, noticed her concern about whether or not he’d fit into her all the way or not, as Chioma took his hand as a reassurance as with one downward thrust, she forces herself down onto the rest of Plio’s member, biting her lip in avoiding letting out too much noise from her pain, as her womanhood bled much more noticeably. KeraBeast, having been quiet this whole time, continued to stay dead silent due to how heavy of an emotional moment this is for the both of them.

“Are you alright?!” Plio asked, as he was shushed a bit by Chioma as she tried to calm herself down from her pain, squeezing Plio’s hand tightly as she tried her best to get used to having Plio’s member fully inside of her.

A few moments later, Chioma eventually calmed herself down as she let out some soft pants, as Plio was about to ask whether he should begin to thrust or not just yet.

“L-Let me do the work… okay? P-Please…?” Chioma asked him, as Plio nodded, understanding what Chioma’s entire goal was this whole time, as Chioma slowly moved her hips upward from Plio’s member, before slowly moving back down onto it, as Plio held her hand the whole time to reassure her since he had nothing else he could do without startling her somehow.

When she began to move so that Plio’s member thrusted into her, Plio gritted his teeth once he began to feel more pleasure start to overwhelm his mind, as Chioma began to move a bit faster, the pain having subsided enough to allow her to do so.

“C-Chioma…!” Plio grunted, as Chioma moved to lay down onto Plio more as she moved, her hand that’s holding Plio’s moving his own onto her breast.

“Just don’t overdo it… relax…” Chioma said, as she began to softly moan from thrusting down onto Plio’s member, as Plio carefully began to massage her breast, feeling a bit ashamed he couldn’t do anything major to help make the experience more enjoyable for Chioma.

“C-Chio…” Plio was beginning to practically lose it, grunting a bit as he moaned from how much of a good job Chioma was doing in pleasing him, even though he admittedly felt he didn’t truly deserve this entirely. Regardless, Chioma began to move down upon Plio’s member faster, as her head leaned back a bit, as she tilted to face Plio as he got the signal quickly and the two of them began to kiss fiercely, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths as Chioma nearly choked when she was driven over the edge into her own climax.

Meanwhile, Plio gritted his teeth as he let out a heavy, exasperated moan from climaxing, his seed pouring into Chioma’s womb as he came, nearly flooding it and causing some of his seed to leak from Chioma’s womanhood, as Chioma, when she felt able to move after her climax faded, positioned herself to lay directly beside Plio, as she carefully reached her hand down to her womanhood to rub some of Plio’s dripping semen onto her finger, and then moving to taste and swallow what she had put onto her fingers.

“Alright… If I ever give you a blowjob, just try not to come inside my mouth until I feel more comfortable, okay?” Chioma jokingly asked, trying to lighten the mood, as Plio tilted his head towards hers, as he looked rather down at the moment. The night having finally set, it soon started to become a bit chilly for the both of them, prompting KeraBeast to move from his typical perch and place a blanket over them, before silently returning to his own perch that is Plio’s prosthetic arm.

Later on in the night, both of them had fallen asleep, although Plio was lying in bed in a restless state, as he carefully moved to kiss Chioma very passionately to try and wake her up, which thankfully caused her to wake up and realize Plio wasn’t in a good mood…

“Plio… are you alright…?” Chioma asked, once she was awake enough to notice Plio was practically restless in his gaze. Plio, sighing in response to Chioma’s question, moved to place his arm around Chioma, his head resting next to her shoulder.

“I’m… uh… well…” Plio started as he paused, before continuing. “I feel terrible for being unable to have given you a more pleasurable experience… It’s our first time as well… you deserve it a lot more than I do…” Plio admitted softly, as Chioma, carefully, moved to kiss his cheek.

“Plio… you don’t know how many times I was afraid I’d lose you ever since you lost your arm… I mean… you nearly died then, you were in a coma for a year and never got to experience your 13th birthday on time, you became so overworked and distressed from the possibility of me having been almost forced to move away to the point I had to beg to find a way to stay in town so you didn’t… d-didn’t…” Chioma spoke, as she was soon beginning to cry at that painful memory, as Plio moved to hold her closer to him in response to hearing her cry.

“Why else do you think I believe you deserve so much more than I ever could be for you? I mean… you’ve seen how I can barely keep myself balanced without my prosthetic… I feel helpless without somebody to help me walk whenever it has to be repaired or cleaned… I’ve grown so used to having it around after all of these years that I can barely remember my life from before I ended up having that handicap…” Plio spoke, trying to reassure Chioma, as a few tears fell from his eyes, which made Chioma surprised to see how much this had meant to Plio.

“I’m sorry if you feel like I don’t get enough affection from you… I truly do… I just wish you could truly be happy…” Chioma said, as Chioma carefully moved to place his hand onto her belly. “Besides, in a few years’ time, I won’t be on birth control anymore just for the sake of allowing us to start a family… That’s all I truly want to be able to have…” Chioma admitted to him, as Plio sighed.

“Speaking of which… I, er, feel sort of idiotic for having came inside you without warning you…” Plio said, as Chioma let out a small giggle.

“Trust me, I wanted to get onto this type of birth control knowing you’ll be completely safe with coming inside me. It’s more natural to feel such a release and I heard it’s much more relaxing on men since they don’t have to be restrained by a condom or anything…” Chioma explained, as Plio smiled.

“I admit it felt strange… I’m more curious how it felt for you, though… When my dad informed me via the talk years ago, I always was confused as to how that would feel for both parties. I did enjoy it, though, I just don’t know how to describe it that well.” Plio spoke, as Chioma nuzzled him.

“Trust me, it felt strange at first for me as well. Not many times do women ever get the feeling of getting to know what another person’s fluids inside your body feels like… It kind of makes me wonder about our future, particularly with how many children we’d have and what they’d look like, knowing that the fluid I feel inside me from your release is what determines that to begin with.” Chioma responded, as Plio let out a nervous, quiet laugh.

“Um, er… I don’t really know how to respond to that… sounds kind of cheesy to me to think that my first ever release would even still be inside you by the time we do start a family of our own…” Plio admitted, as he hoped he didn’t ruin Chioma’s fantasy in any way, as Chioma sighed, before her snuggling into Plio made her begin to fall asleep again.

“Just… for now, please get some sleep… you’ll need it for the morning…” Chioma said, before yawning and falling back into a slumber, as Plio looked at her to see if she was still awake, before mentally bringing something up to KeraBeast, knowing full well he was still awake.

 _‘Think she’ll be surprised with what we have planned for tomorrow morning?’_ Plio asked KeraBeast through their mental link.

_‘Oh trust me, as long as she isn’t the type to scream when she sees a diamond like the one you got for her, I do believe she’ll be more than happy with our own little plan. Hehe.’_

***End***


End file.
